Sleepless After the FAYZ
by Bear123
Summary: Sam, Astrid and Diana are living very happily together. But does that mean that they might be too happy?


**Hi people! This is my first story… ever… so please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Micheal Grant does.**

Sam was lying in bed. His first job was a mail room worker. It was a lot of mail today for the cubical workers. All he wanted to do was to lie in bed. But that wasn't happening.

Astrid walked up the stairs. Her work was stressful today at the day-care she worked at. She wanted to relieve her stress with Sam.

Sam heard his girlfriend come up the stairs. Things were going through his mind from days of the FAYZ. Especially when Astrid came back from her three month disappearance. His pants got a little tighter from those great memories.

Astrid got into the room, and Sam's heart skipped a beat. She obviously noticed the bulge in the bed. She slowly walked over to the bed.

"Looks like someone's exited to see me," she said with pouting lips.

Sam couldn't help it. He started slowly stroking his member. She pulled the covers down, relieving his seven inch cock through is pants. Sam quickly pulled his pants down. Astrid pulled off all of her clothes, her tits bouncing as she did. Once fully undressed, she pulled Sam's cock into her. She gasped at the pleasure.

Astrid started bouncing up and down on Sam, her tits bouncing, making Sam even hornier. Astrid came, hoping Sam didn't notice. He probably didn't because then, he rolled her on all four, fucking her from behind. His hips were pounding into her ass. She gasped from pleasure.

Sam started grunting from the effort. His trusts sped up a bit, making the bed hit the wall. He felt Astrid come again, but ignored it. He felt his climax coming soon.

"Oh shit! I- I'm c-c-cum-mming!" he shouted. He pushed deep into her, filling her with cum. He pulled out of her, smiling.

"Ready for round two?" Astrid asked.

"What if Diana were to join us?" Sam suggested.

"I'd like that."

Diana heard the bed slamming into the wall and shuddered. She knew this was going to happen, but this often? She walked into the kitchen.

Diana grabbed some milk and poured herself a glass. She started thinking of Caine. But not what she usually thought of when she thought of her old, dead lover. She thought of their time on the island. Her pants got a little wet. She heard someone coming down the steps.

Astrid popped in, fully nude. Diana couldn't say anything. Astrid's body was perfect. Large tits, but not drooping, toned legs, and great shoulders. Her ass was great too.

"Diana, do you want to join me and Sam?" Astrid said.

Diana didn't say anything. She just tore off her clothes and stood in front of Astrid. They hurried upstairs to where Sam was waiting.

Sam saw the girls naked and his seven inch erection grew a bit. Especially when Diana walked over and put her mouth around his member. Her head reached all the way down before bobbing.

Astrid was looking and masturbating. She had two fingers in pumping in and out. She came all over the bed.

Sam felt his orgasm coming. He pushed Diana's head down as far as it could go and she swallowed his cum.

Sam was a little weary now. He felt pretty sore. But Astrid came over and got on her hands and knees.

"Come on, Sam." Astrid said. "Stick that dick of yours up my puss**y."**

Sam obliged. Diana was in front of Astrid, putting her pussy in front of Astrid's face. Astrid plunged her tongue deep into her pussy, licking her G-spot.

Sam was having the time of his life. He was fucking his girlfriend from behind while she licked the second hottest person from the FAYZ. He saw Diana's cum come out and her moving away. He also felt Astrid's juices on his pulsing dick. But he was nowhere near his orgasm.

Diana was tired, but wanted more. She saw Sam orgasm in about five more minuets. He pulled out his limp noodle and lied down. Astrid fell asleep, and Diana pounced.

Sam saw Diana get on his dick and it got hard again. She started bouncing up and down on his dick, her tits bouncing. Sam felt like he shouldn't be doing this, but then saw Astrid kissing Diana. Diana and Sam came at the same time.

Both girls were making out on the bed, their vaginas' rubbing against each other. Sam put his dick in between them and started pumping. Both girls were moaning into their kisses. Sam couldn't think of a hotter sight. He came onto their bellies'. He pulled out and lied down. Both girls were on either side of him. He felt both of their hands on his dick, making it hard. They both were jerking him off. He came silently, only with a little grunt. All three of them fell asleep.


End file.
